Angel's Song
by Desperadoy
Summary: Yoshiro's name was cleared and he was no longer an outlaw. He decided to return home and visit the grave of his lost love. But what if fate gave him a second chance to be with her?
1. Homecoming

This is the first version of my story. It's a little more Ragnarok-based, but it's an almost totally original fic. If you want the second, improved version, here's the link:

(dot)com/s/2559870/1/Angels_Song

Just replace "(dot)" with a "."

It's told from Yoshiro's perspective, and it contains more poems and songs.

_I dedicate this story to Angelica Bonuan, who touched my life and loved me for me._

**CHAPTER 1: HOMECOMING**

Kuroya Yoshiro was walking through Sograt Desert. He was wearing a cowboy hat, a long brown coat, a bandanna around his neck, and his Eagle Eye glasses. He still had his six shooters and he looked pretty much the same. His hair was still shoulder-length and tied in a ponytail and he still wore black gloves

Four years ago his and his friends' names were cleared. After their names were cleared, the Four Outlaws went their separate ways. Senzo served in Prontera Castle as King Tristan's Bodyguard, Suzuka went to live in a faraway forest where she could train her soul linking, and Haru went to Alberta Medical to teach young merchants the science of Alchemy.

Where did this leave Yoshiro? After four years of part-time work in Einbroch as a sharpshooting instructor, Yoshiro decided to visit his hometown of Cael to reconcile with his parents and if he could, visit Angel's grave. Cael was located deep in the Sograt Desert and it was protected by a natural wall; it was surrounded by sandstorms. Yoshiro was now at that very wall, shielding his eyes so that the sand won't get in them.

"I wonder how I'm gonna tell them?" Yoshiro asked himself out loud as he pushed against the blowing gritty winds. He doesn't know why, but when he's alone, he talks to himself.

"Mom? Dad? It's me, Yoshiro, your son. I guess you may have already heard of why I ran away seventeen years ago. I'm sorry... I'm here to say that I'm sorry... sorry that I ran away without telling you... sorry that you never saw me grow up..." said Yoshiro, rehearsing what he planned to say to his parents, "Yeah, that'll work..."

"_Angel..._" he thought, "_I wonder how she is now? She's probably playing with the angels in heaven... Man! What the hell am I saying?!_" Yoshiro was disgusted by his sudden melodramatic thoughts... "_She died so young... because of me... I wonder what she would have looked like if she was still alive today?"_

After an hour of walking, he was finally there. He saw the shop owners and the children, who were laughing and playing in the streets. The streets were bedecked with sand; soft sand.

"I'm home." He said, smiling.

He kept walking until he came by his school. There he saw, the schoolyard where he shot Angel. He had a sudden flashback...

It was an orange sunset. School had just finished and the little boy Yoshiro was sitting on the benches while his classmates played soccer. Suddenly, a girl about his age walked up to him. The girl had purple braided hair and a pleasant smile, she had yellow ochre eyes and she was wearing a pink blouse and a yellow dress. She wordlessly looked at him and sat down next to him.

"Hello..." said the girl

"Hi..."Yoshiro replied, "So... you're Angel?"

"Yes... did my friends... tell you anything...?"

"It's okay, I know... Zaint and Yoji already told me..." Yoshiro started blushing. Angel blushed as well.

"You're cute..." said Angel

"Wow... only my mother told me that until now." said Yoshiro.

They kept talking until it was time to go home...

The flashback skipped three days later. Yoshiro is standing in the schoolyard facing a bully his glasses were in his left hand and his right hand was in his shirt. The other kids in the schoolyard were watching the scene.

"You don't like my glasses?" Yoshiro asked the bully, "Fine!" He threw down his glasses.

He then pulled out a pistol from his shirt, "This is for treating me like trash!"

Then, a girl's voice called, "Yoro-kun, don't!"

_BANG!_

The kids in the schoolyard screamed as Yoshiro fired the gun. Blood spattered the school grounds. Yoshiro's heart was racing... he killed the bully... but it wasn't worth it! He killed a_ person_...

Shaking, he bent down to pick up his glasses and as he put them back on, he realized the bully was still standing, though white with fear. Then he saw, the one whom the bullet had hit. It was a girl with purple hair... it was Angel.

Tears welled up Yoshiro's eyes as he saw Angel lying there on the ground, blood flowing out from the bullet wound in her heart. Panicking, Yoshiro ran, far away from the school grounds and was never seen in Cael again.

Until now...

"_I should have just pointed dad's gun at my head!" _Yoshiro thought, his heart aching with agonizing guilt. Trying to forget his mistake for now, he kept walking and eventually, he was in front of his old house.

"Okay, how do I do this?" he asked himself out loud, talking to himself once again, "Sure brings back memories..."

He was being pressured by his guilt and fear. "_What would they say? What would they do? Would they tell me to leave? Would they slam the door in my face?_" Yoshiro had a war waging in his head.

"Dammit, I need a drink!" he said, walking away from the house and towards a nearby pub.

He walks into the pub and sits on a table. He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. Then he hears a young girl's voice behind him.

"What'll it be, sir?"

Not looking to see who was talking to him he said to the barmaid, "Two beers..."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"No, they're both for me..."

"You had a bad day, sir?"

Turning around to face the barmaid, "Look, it's none of your...!" Yoshiro stopped, his heart stopped as well as he saw the barmaid. He had purple hair a little below shoulder length and yellow ochre eyes. She was looking at him with a pleasant smile.

Yoshiro couldn't breathe. Could it be...?

"...Angel?"

-end of chapter

oo... spooky...

Rate and Review, pls

-amielrox


	2. Angel?

amielrox: So, Yoshiro how was your trip back home?

Yoshiro: Horrible, I had to go through a sandstorm, rox.

amielrox: And not just that, Spex. You chickened out when you got to your parents' house.

Yoshiro: Shut up, rox!

amielrox: And to top it off, you met a barmaid who looked just like Angel...

Yoshiro: Yeah...wait... 'Just like Angel'? You mean she's not Angel?

amielrox: I never said that...

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: ANGEL?**

"...Angel?"

Yoshiro stared at the barmaid in shock. She looked so much like Angel did; purple hair, yellow ochre eyes, the pleasant smile, everything! The only difference Yoshiro could see is that this girl was in her late teens when Angel should have been in her twenties, like Yoshiro, by now. Angel would have actually been a year older than Yoshiro by now. The barmaid simply blushed.

"Oh, I'm no Angel..." She said bashfully.

"You're... Oh God..." Yoshiro tried to pull himself together, but he still couldn't get over the shock.

Suddenly, from the counter, the bartender called to the barmaid.

"Hey, Aki! Stop flirting with the patrons! Who are you talking to?"

The bartender then looked at Yoshiro and slightly flushed.

"_It's Kuroya Yoshiro..." _the bartender thought. Four years ago, the Four Outlaws were vigilantes. Their heroic deeds actually earned them some admirers. The bartender was one of them, particularly because he enjoyed western stories.

"Oh! Mr. Kuroya! Come! Sit here on the counter!" he said.

Hearing the name "Kuroya" made the other patrons stop and stare in fear. How would anyone react if they were in the same room as a man accused of murder? Though their names were cleared, some still feared them.

Aki, the barmaid just looked at Yoshiro, blushing pink and said, "_Kuroya_?" Apparently, Aki was an admirer as well.

Several patons walked out. Yoshiro was still trying to regain himself. He stood up and proceeded to walk to the counter. The bartender was getting jittery.

Yoshiro sat down at the counter with his head in his hands, muttering "Angel... Angel..."

"Mr. Kuroya, It's an honor! Ever since I heard of the people you helped, I knew you were innocent!" the bartender said, ecstatic, "My name is Greg." he added, offering to shake Yoshiro's hand.

Yoshiro slightly snapped out of it and shook Greg's hand, though his head was still bowed. Aki walked up behind Yoshiro, "Two beers, right, Mr. Kuroya?"

Yoshiro looked at her. His mind was shuffling between the image of the young Angel and the image of Aki. "_How is this even possible_?" he asked himself. Angel and Aki would have been perfectly identical if Angel were alive today, Yoshiro knew it.

Pulling himself together, he said "Make that three..." His head sunk into his hands once more.

"Hey, come on! What's wrong?" asked Greg, pouring beer into some glasses.

"Nothing..." Yoshiro replied. He raised his head, "Really, nothing."

Aki sat down next to him and asked, "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" She then placed her hand on his shoulder. This sent a chill up Yoshiro's spine. He had another flashback...

Young Yoshiro and young Angel were sitting under an acacia tree and talking.

"Are you sure nothing's bothering you?" asked Angel, placing a hand on Yoshiro's shoulder.

"Yes... No! It's horrible! Those bullies won't stop picking on me! All my friends were there but they were too scared to help me! Those bullies are always ganging up on me!" bellowed Yoshiro, who started to cry.

Angel hugged him and Yoshiro started to cry on her shoulder.

"Hey... you're crying again... It's okay..." she said, trying her best to comfort Yoshiro.

The flashback was cut short when Yoshiro heard the bang of three beer glasses being put down on the counter.

"Here ya go, Mr. Kuroya! On the house!" said Greg.

Yoshiro raised his head and saw the three beers he ordered.

"Thanks, Greg. Oh and just call me Yoshiro..." said Yoshiro, picking up the first glass.

Greg and Aki watched as Yoshiro drained the one pint glass in a mere five seconds.

Yoshiro drank the second one, spilling some beer on the front of his clothes, soaking the bandanna around his neck.

He then saw Greg, staring at him in utter amazement. Then he looked to his right, there he saw Aki, who was giggling at the sight.

"_Oh, man! I forgot she was sitting beside me!" _he thought. Yoshiro then pulled out a hanky from his front pocket and started wiping his face in panic.

Then another barmaid appeared from the back room. She was short and stocky, with medium dark skin. Her hair was tied in a bun and she looked like she was in her early thirties.

"Well! Looks like little baby Aki finally found a boyfriend!" she said, seeing Aki with Yoshiro.

Aki blushed and said, "Shut up, Vina!"

"That's _Nanny_ Vina to you!" Vina retorted.

Vina looked at Yoshiro and said, "Hmm... he looks alright... pretty handsome..." she started checking under the flaps of Yoshiro's long coat, "Pretty clean, except for the sand..." Then she checked under Yoshiro's hat, "He's not yet bald..."

"Nanny Vina..." Aki said, clearly embarrassed.

"Hey, Vina, have you checked his belt?" suggested Greg.

"Not yet..." said Vina. She then started to check Yoshiro's belt and then...

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Vina screeched, "He... he's got a gun! Two of them!" Vina had just discovered Yoshiro's guns.

Yoshiro clapped his head on his forehead.

"That's right! Don't you know who this man is? He's Kuroya Yoshiro!" said Greg proudly.

Vina was scared stiff as Yoshiro looked at her. She silently walked back to the back room.

"Serves her right," said Aki.

"So, Yoshiro, what's bothering you?" she then asked Yoshiro.

"Okay..." said Yoshiro. He might as well tell her. "I came here to fix things up with my parents. I'm here to tell them I'm sorry for running away."

"And you chickened out?" asked Aki.

"Yes, I chickened out."

"I have an idea! I'll go with you!"

Yoshiro just stared at Aki. Greg stared too.

Yoshiro nodded and stood up. "Shall we?" he asked Aki.

"After you." Aki replied.

Yoshiro started walking to the exit. Aki stood up and followed him.

Then, Greg called to Yoshiro, "Hey, wait!"

But too late, Yoshiro and Aki had already gone out.

"You forgot your beer..." he said, picking up the untouched mug and taking a sip from it.

* * *

-_end of chapter_

_Rate and Review pls..._


	3. Aki's Request

Yoshiro: Wait, this Aki girl is gonna come with me to my parents'?

amielrox: That's right, Spex..

Yoshiro: But why?!

amielrox: Cos she likes you... you stupid little heartbreaker. (Affectionately punches Yoshiro's arm.)

Yoshiro: oww... Wait, she does?

amielrox: Mm-hmm...

**CHAPTER 3: AKI'S REQUEST**

Yoshiro and Aki were walking towards Yoshiro's old house. Yoshiro was still dreadfully nervous. Aki, on the other hand, was pretty cheerful.

"Well, here we are." said Yoshiro, as they arrived at the front of the house.

"It looks cute." said Aki, observing the cozy-looking house.

"By 'cute' you mean small?" Yoshiro asked jokingly.

"No! No! I didn't mean _that_!" Aki said, panicked. She appeared to be very careful around Yoshiro.

Recognizing this, Yoshiro had another flashback...

Young Yoshiro and Angel were once again sitting under the acacia tree.

"So... Angel, what do your friends say about me...?" asked Yoshiro.

"Well... they said you were a crybaby and that your glasses made you look like a bug..." said Angel.

"That's mean!" Yoshiro said, tears welling up in his eyes. He hugged his knees and looked at the ground.

"Yoro-kun! Don't cry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I said that!" Angel then looked away, feeling guilty.

"...Angel?" Yoshiro said, as he saw Angel's guilt, "Hey, it's okay; it's not your fault..."

Yoshiro then held Angel's hand and said, "You're the nicest person I've ever met, Angel. You're not like the others in school; they're mean to me for the smallest reasons... But you're nice to me and you liked me even though others say I'm yucky."

The flashback ended and Yoshiro looked at Aki, who was still looking sorry.

"Hey, stop apologizing, I was kidding!" Yoshiro said, chuckling.

"Okay..." Aki replied. They then walk up to the house. Yoshiro knocked on the door.

They waited for a while and then are greeted by a kind-looking man. The man looked quite young but the white streaks on his brown hair suggested that he was in either his late 40's or early 50's. He wore glasses and a bright red shirt. Aki was surprised because he and Yoshiro looked so alike.

"Dad... it's me, Yoshiro..." said Yoshiro, taking off his hat to fully show his face.

The man looked at him for a while.

"Y-Yoshiro...? Son?" the man asked as he gazed upon his fully grown boy.

Yoshiro was suddenly embraced by his father, who was overjoyed with reuniting with his long lost son.

Yoshiro's father then called, "Yumiko! Yoshino! Hurry! Get over here!"

A woman then ran over to the doorway. She had black hair tied in a middle ponytail. She had a friendly motherly face and she also wore glasses.

"What is it, Rai?" she asked.

She then saw at the doorway, her son, now fully grown and so handsome. She looked at him with pride and hugged him.

"Yoshiro! Oh, son!" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hi, Mom..." was all Yoshiro could say.

Then, another person came over. She was as tall as her mother and had waist-long black hair. She also wore glasses. She looked like she was around nineteen.

"What is it, Dad" she asked.

"Yoshino, can't you recognize you own brother?" Rai asked her.

Yoshino looked at Yoshiro.

"Oniichan?" she asked.

She then ran towards him and hugged him. After seventeen years, Yoshiro was reunited with his family. Aki couldn't help but get a warm feeling in her heart when she witnessed this touching scene.

Rai then saw Aki. "Son! Is this girl here your wife?" he asked Yoshiro.

Aki blushed and said, "No! I just came here with him! I only met him today!"

Yoshiro and Aki were then invited inside and they had lunch together.

A few hours passed and it was time for Yoshiro to leave. Yoshiro and Aki were standing at the door, facing Rai, Yumiko, and Yoshino.

"It's great to see you again... I'm sorry I ran away... I'm sorry you never got to see me grow up..." Yoshiro said to his parents.

"Oh, son... what's important is that you came back..." said Yumiko.

"I'll be moving here in Cael soon, probably for good." said Yoshiro.

"Really? You'll come over every day, right, Oniichan?" asked Yoshino.

"Of course!"

"Son... Remember to take care of yourself." said Rai.

"I will, Dad."

"And get a haircut," Yumiko added.

"Mom..."

Yumiko then looked at Aki, then at Yoshiro.

"You're very lucky, Son. She's a very pretty girl." she said.

"Mom!"

Yumiko then looked at Aki again. "Take care of Yoshiro; he can't take care of himself..." she said to her.

"B-but..." Aki muttered, blushing again.

"Bye, everyone!" Yoshiro said as he grabbed Aki by the hand and walked away.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" he added, just before he and Aki walked out of sight.

Yoshiro and Aki arrive at the front of the pub. Yoshiro was still holding Aki's hand.

"Thanks for going with me..." said Yoshiro to Aki.

"Th-thanks too..."Aki said, gently brushing Yoshiro's hand off hers.

They just stand there.

"Aren't you going back in there?" Yoshiro asked.

"Nope," Aki replied, "I'm not going back there. That pub is holding me back."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna lock myself up in that pub. I want a life of adventure."

"'Adventure'??"

"Yes."

She then held Yoshiro's right hand with two of hers and said, "Please! Take me with you! I want to be a vigilante just like you!"

Yoshiro smiled at her and said, "But you don't know anything about fighting..."

"Teach me! I'm a fast learner!"

Yoshiro looked at the ground, then at Aki's face. It looked so much like Angel's.

"_Angel..._" he thought.

He then placed his right hand over Aki's hands and said, "I can't say no to you..."

He then hugged Aki as if he was hugging Angel.

They just stood there in each other's arms until the sun had completely set into the horizon.

-_end of chapter_

_wasn't that romantic?_


	4. Memories and Heartbreaks

amielrox: So, Aki, how was your training going? What did Yoshiro teach you?

Aki: Oh, we were doing some sharpshooting and disarming training. Did you know Yoshiro could shoot a weapon out of your hand at a distance of 20 meters?

amielrox: Yeah, I know, because I created him...

Aki: But he can be so weird sometimes. He seems to think I'm this girl called Angel... Sometimes I wonder what he meant when he hugged me that day...

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: MEMORIES AND HEARTBREAKS**

For the past few days, Yoshiro and Aki have been living in a small apartment, occasionally visiting Yoshiro's parents. Aki never returned to the pub; she truly wanted to become a vigilante and have a life of adventure. Yoshiro and Aki were having sharpshooting training in a vacant lot near the apartment building.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three cans fell to the ground.

"Nice. That's very nice. You've finally perfected it!" said Yoshiro as Aki holstered her Crimson Bolt. Aki was now sporting a new look. She was wearing a white longsleeved blouse, rolled up; a red bandanna around her neck; a denim skirt; brown gloves, and cowboy boots.

Aki was feeling proud of herself. She always seemed to be determined to push harder.

Then, Yoshiro decided that it was time to go home. They started walking back to the apartment. Yoshiro was looking at Aki the whole time they walked.

"Yoshiro... is something wrong?" asked Aki.

"No, nothing's wrong." said Yoshiro as gazed upon Aki.

Aki blushed as Yoshiro was looking at her.

She then turned her head to Yoshiro and asked, "What?"

Yoshiro couldn't stand it. Every time he looked into Aki's eyes, he kept seeing Angel. Yoshiro finally looked away.

They arrived at their apartment, dusting themselves off. Yoshiro placed his hat on the coffee table and Aki untied the bandanna on her neck. Yoshiro sat down on his sleeping mat and kicked off his boots. Aki unzipped her cowboy boots and did the same. They sat down facing each other. They looked at deep into each other's eyes.

"I'm really proud of you..." said Yoshiro.

"Thanks." said Aki.

"I just can't believe it..."

"Believe what?"

"You're mastering in days what took me years to master."

"Oh, come on! I'm not THAT good."

"You are, Aki. You are."

"But you're such a good teacher!"

"'Good teacher'? I point out every single little error you make and correct it! I'm not a teacher, I'm a dictator."

"Maybe, but you're a sweet dictator..."

"I'm not sweet. I lose my patience every time!"

"What do you mean? You never lost your patience with me."

"Wait... Yeah, I didn't."

"See? You're a good teacher!"

"Admit it. You're a natural, Angel!"

"Huh?!"

"I- I- Aki, I mean..."

After that, their conversation died and they went to sleep not uttering another word to each other.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Three targeting dummies get their heads blown off. It was the next day and Aki was training.

"Aki, you're supposed to aim at their weapon hands." said Yoshiro.

Aki was gripping her Crimson Bolt tightly in her hand. She was staring at the dummies she had just shot. She then glared.

"You seem a little tense today. Is anything wrong?" asked Yoshiro.

"No." replied Aki.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"You don't seem okay."

"I'm fine!"

"Tell me what's wrong, Angel- I mean..."

Aki then turned around to face Yoshiro. She glared at him.

"THAT is what's wrong, Yoshiro!" she said to him. "What's up with all this 'Angel' talk, huh?!"

"Why are you so upset about it?" asked Yoshiro, who was suddenly surprised by Aki's rage.

"...Are you gonna make me say it?" asked Aki

"Say what?" asked Yoshiro.

"... I... I...

Aki was turning red, both from anger and passion. Will she be able to confess to Yoshiro?

"...I love you, Yoshiro..."

Yoshiro stood silent. What would he say? His feelings suddenly started tumbling and ricocheting wildly in his heart. He wanted to walk away because it was Angel he loved, not Aki. At the same time, he wanted to hold her, hold her and never let go, hold her and tell her he loved her too. Somehow, he could feel Angel herself deep within Aki's heart.

Aki then grabbed Yoshiro's hand and held it in two of hers and said, "If you say that you love me too... I want it to be because you love Aki... not Angel..." Tears started to well up in her eyes.

What would Yoshiro do? His thoughts and his feelings collided. In a wild move, Yoshiro held Aki in his arms and said, "Aki... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you feel this way... But I was acting like this because... Somehow... I can feel you... deep down... I know you're there, Angel..."

Aki was torn. At the same time, there was a feeling deep down in her heart that was responding to what Yoshiro is saying.

"What the hell are you saying?!" yelled Aki. She was crying now. As she said that, it began to rain.

Slowly, the rain poured down even harder. Yoshiro and Aki were getting soaked in the rain.

Yoshiro was still holding Aki. He kept talking, "Try to remember! We knew each other seventeen years ago! Remember the geeky, friendless kid who used to sit in the corner while his classmates played soccer!"

Aki was mad now. "Seventeen years ago?! I'm seventeen!" she said. After she spoke, she suddenly had flashes of images in her head: A little boy with glasses and a little purple haired girl sitting on a bench, the same boy and girl sitting under an acacia tree, and then the same boy crying on the girl's shoulder...

"What day were you born?" asked Yoshiro.

Aki, regaining her composition, said, "The 23rd of November..."

Yoshiro then whispered, "One day after... I killed you..." Tears then began to roll from his eyes.

Aki then had a flash of another image. She saw the same boy and girl in a schoolyard. The girl was dead on the ground and the boy was running away, crying. The boy had a gun in his hand...

Aki wept on Yoshiro chest and held him closer. Suddenly, she pushed him away and ran. Yoshiro tried to chase her, but too late. Aki had already disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"Angel, come back! Angel! Angel! Angel!!" Yoshiro cried out as hard as he could but to no avail. Yoshiro fell to his knees and then lay down on his side, letting the rain soak him.

"_What were you thinking, Yoshiro?! You idiot!_" he thought to himself.

* * *

-_end of chapter_

_Angel! Angel! Angel!!_


	5. The Second Chance

This is the last chapter... Don't forget to read my other story, The Four Outlaws, too!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE SECOND CHANCE**

Yoshiro woke up, shivering. The rain had stopped, but he was soaked. Yoshiro most likely caught a cold last night while he passed out in the rain. He didn't want to get up. Unfortunately for him, a man was standing over him, shaking him, thinking Yoshiro was still asleep..

"Sir? Wake up, sir..." said the man, shaking Yoshiro as Yoshiro was lying on the ground, "Sir? It's morning... you poor bastard... probably got drunk last night..."

Suddenly, Yoshiro sat up, "I'm not drunk!" he bellowed at the man.

Angry, Yoshiro pushed the man out of his way, stood up, and marched away.

Yoshiro passed through an alley and leaned against a brick wall.

"_Achoo!_" Yoshiro's cold started to act up. Wiping his nose, Yoshiro began to reflect on what happened last night.

"_What was I thinking? Angel's dead... I was acting like an idiot! Aki must think I'm crazy now... Then again, maybe I _am_ crazy. Hell, I must have lost my sanity seventeen years ago when I killed Angel! I was never really the same since, right? Dammit! I'm sorry, Angel..." _

Yoshiro then pulled out a cigarette from his coat pocket but it wouldn't light. The rain soaked all of his cigarettes. "You guys die on me just when I need you most!" he yelled at his cigarettes. Once again, Yoshiro was talking to himself. Throwing down his pack of smokes, Yoshiro sucked it up and stepped off the wall. There was only one thing he could think of doing now...

He walked out of the alley and on the street. There he saw a stall selling flowers. He walked up to the stall and started picking out flowers. He kept looking and eventually found the best-looking flowers he could afford. "How much are these?" he asked the flower girl. "250z, sir." replied the girl. Yoshiro put 300z on the counter and walked away. "Keep the change" he said over his shoulder. He let out another loud sneeze and walked away.

He searched all of the cemeteries and graveyards in Cael, but none of them housed Angel's grave.

...He searched...

...and searched...

...where was it?

Yoshiro eventually passed by the old acacia tree he and Angel used to sit under. Seeing the tree again gave Yoshiro a warm feeling in his heart. So warm, in fact, that he couldn't help but walk even closer to it. Then, he saw, a small grave marker on the ground. It read...

_Here lies Misato Angel..._

How could he have missed it? The one spot that brought back his sweetest memories... The garden in the desert... The only place in Cael where the grass grows and the flowers bloom. Angel was buried under the acaia tree...

Yoshiro kneeled down and placed the flowers next to the grave marker. He caressed the engraving of Angel's name with his fingers. He then saw on the left side of the grave marker, three old candles that must have not been lit for years. He took out his lighter and lit them. Tears began to roll from his eyes as he looked at his lover's grave

"I'm sorry, Angel... I'm sorry... I'm sorry you lost your life because of my pride..." said Yoshiro, "...I'm sorry I was still hoping that you would come back... I know you're happy, wherever you are... Can you remember the times when we used to sit under this tree?"

Yoshiro looked around and took a deep breath as a cool breeze passed by. He then looked back down at Angel's grave.

"Can you remember the song we made when we were sitting here? The one only you and I know? I still do..." Yoshiro said.

Yoshiro then closed his eyes and began to sing...

_Now, we're together, but nothing lasts forever_

_And we'll be left with a broken heart_

_As I hold your hand, you and I should understand_

_There will come a time when we will part..._

Suddenly, a familiar voice began to sing as well...a girl's voice...

_That, I know, but don't let go_

_You'll always be part of me_

_Nothing can erase every warm embrace_

_That we have shared from my memory..._

Without turning around to see who was behind him, Yoshiro sang together with the girl in a beautiful chorus...

_And when I'm troubled and when I'm scared_

_I just think of you and I'm home_

_As long as we remember the love we've shared_

_We'll never be alone..._

Yoshiro was still kneeling, eyes closed. Suddenly, he felt the girl embrace him from behind. "Aki...?" Yoshiro asked, placing his right hand on the girl's arm.

"I've really missed you, Yoro-kun..." said the girl.

Yoshiro looked over his shoulder. He saw the girl. She had long purple hair and yellow ochre eyes. She was looking at him with a pleasant smile...

Was it Aki? How could Aki know that song? Only he and Angel knew it... unless...

"Angel?" asked Yoshiro. Angel smiled at him. Her eyes were shining with tears, but her face was full of joy. Yoshiro turned around and hugged Angel, placing his head on her shoulder, he shouted, "Angel, I'm sorry!" Yoshiro started to cry.

"Hey... You're crying again... It's okay..." Angel said, starting to cry as well...

Yoshiro wiped the tears off his eyes and looked up at Angel. "Is it really you?" he asked her.

"Yes, I remember everything now..." answered Angel.

There Yoshiro realized... Angel was by his side since the day he came back to Cael.

How could he not see, that Aki was Angel all along, brought back to this world and given a second chance to be with Yoshiro? There he and Angel realized that this was their second chance to love again.

Yoshiro and Angel looked deep into each other's eyes. At long last, after seventeen years, two hearts were made whole again. Yoshiro and Angel close their eyes and slowly kiss. Their first kiss in seventeen years that seemed to last forever...

Two days later, Yoshiro and Angel were sitting under the same acaia tree. Yoshiro had recovered from his cold thanks to Angel's care. Yoshiro put his arm around Angel and Angel leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She softly spoke to Yoshiro, "This is so nostalgic..."

"Haha... sweet memories..." Yoshiro replied.

"I love you, Yoshiro..." Angel whispered.

Yoshiro had a tingly feeling in his chest. He never thought he would say the three words he thought to be the most cliche of all.

"I love you, too, Angel..."

Suddenly, a sound echoed in the air, the sound of a flute. It was playing a familiar tune that made Yoshiro look up. It was so familiar... then he remembered...

"Ryoma?"

* * *

-_fin_

_rate and review, plssssssss_


End file.
